With the Breaking Dawn
by Kaoz
Summary: His name is Jude Thallon. When he was 16 an angel saved his life... -This is the end of In The Twilight. another lemon.


**With the Breaking Dawn**

He lies on the ground, pale as the new moon in the night sky. He's watching the stars and remembers… He remembers… pain. Pain so fierce it drowned even her voice. Her pleas and the fear… Everything faded, ceased to exist. With so much pain… It was all he knew.

She watches them come. Tells him to stay silent, makes him promise… She isn't stronger than the three. They question her, burn through each copy she projects, make her show them her shame, show the one who made her, show them the old one who tried to help- what Taima did to repay the kindness of one of her people.

The pale haired one sees. Those red eyes focus on the exact spot Taima has tried to keep hidden, on Jude… The pale haired one doesn't move but she hurts him. Taima can hear his scream and she begs them, cries for them to leave him be.

"You've broken our laws." The other one says, red eyes unblinking. "Both of you must be dealt with."

Taima manages to rise. She lunges towards the pale haired one and finds herself writhing on the ground.

"You…!" Jane is livid. Her focus on the female, red eyes narrowed, watching the soundless screams as she twists but the pain is everywhere.

"Stop." Jude's voice is no more than a harsh rasp, barely audible. "Please, stop." He can barely move but he sees Taima, can see what they're doing. He can't bare for her to be in pain, not his angel…

"What a loyal little mutt." The dark haired one notes, eyeing the mortal with curiosity.

"Jane!"

The three focus on the vampires standing a few feet away.

"The Cullen's." Jane notes, red eyes focusing on Alice.

"Are they yours?"

Alice doesn't hesitate. She straightens, pushing her own fears aside and strides towards the three. She knows what they want, what they've come for. It is the way it is meant to be.

"We didn't make her." Alice explains. "Taima is not a newborn, if you ask her she will tell you how she-."

"That trick of hers?" Jane snorts derisively. "Making pictures…the mortals call them movies."

"She can do more." Jasper says.

"Hmm…" the three are silent, considering but in the end Alice knows what comes next. She has seen it all and this is no different.

"He knows."

There's no doubt as to whom Jane means and the Cullen's can't help but glance at Jude where he lies, trying to breathe normally.

"Please, Jane…" Alice draws a step nearer. It won't change what is coming "He's no threat."

"That's not the point."

They watch as Jude is taken in a firm grip. Watch as Taima struggles to sit up. Watch as Jude is tossed at Jane's feet but she doesn't make a move towards him. She watches with the others as Jude tries to put up a warding hand and his arm is taken in a cold grasp. They all watch while Alec pulls him up and his mouth closes over Jude's forearm... It is the way this was meant to happen.

Taima pads silently towards Jude where he lies. She watches him stare blankly at the starry sky and knows he is lost to memories of a life he used to have. Guilt washes through her again, he doesn't blame her but he hasn't been able to get used to the change. Taima is always careful now, wary because he is unpredictable.

He doesn't understand why.

Jude closes his eyes and draws in her scent. He can hear everything around them; can see clearly even in the dark… He moves, gets to his feet and has her in his arms before she can take another step, before even he realizes that's what he has done. Those honey brown eyes are wide and her lips parted. He's scared her, again. She isn't used to him, to what he is, what they made him. Sometimes Jude thinks Taima doesn't like what he's become, doesn't like that he's a 'Cold One', like her…

"You're afraid of me." Jude says softly, red eyes watching her expression intently. He can see it, _knows_ if she lies- any of them- his gift.

"Yes." Taima's voice is only a whisper, hesitant. He's stronger than any of them, wild and uncontrollable… She's the only one he doesn't chase away and only Jasper has any control of Jude. The others have left them alone. "You're different now."

"I'm like you." Jude replies. He shifts his hold on Taima, arms slipping around her waist and back enjoying the feel of her and leans into her neck, drawing her scent. "I'm not fragile…" his hands glide up her back pulling the soft material as well. "I won't break, Taima…" his lips touch on the thready pulse, teeth gracing the cold skin.

She doesn't push him away. Taima is stiff in his arms, afraid that _she _will be the one to break. If she had tears she would cry for him, for what they did, what they took…

"You aren't the same, Jude…"

He hears the soft words and pulls away to look at her. There's a shine to her eyes, those same honey brown eyes only this time they're full of something else, something he doesn't like. Jude steps back; let's go of her expecting she will leave.

Taima doesn't move, doesn't speak. _She _remembers what they did, what the Cold One did…

They come without warning. Taima can't stop them, can't hide Jude's scent and its over before it's begun. The Cold One broke him. The fractured arm is nothing compared to what he becomes, to the fate Taima has tried to impede. She doesn't want this for him, the gnawing hunger, the desire for blood…

"I'm a Cold One." He watches her, waiting for his angel to accept him- he _needs _that from her. Nothing makes sense- it won't matter without Taima.

"You are dangerous, Jude." They both know this; Jasper has explained it and that helps, knowing.

"I wouldn't…" he's as still as a statue, red eyes watching as she takes a step towards him. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Taima."

"You are wild." Taima is still afraid. Jude wouldn't hurt her, he doesn't want to but he can't control his strength. "Still young-."

"Six months." Jude reminds her but she knows that, just like she knows the danger of what she's saying to him. "We've made it half way, my angel." And yet she doesn't come any closer.

"Do you know what I feel?" Taima asks. She doesn't think he does or Jude wouldn't be so blasé over the change. "How this…" she can't say it, hasn't verbalized what is done.

"Taima, it's done." Jude doesn't see the point; it can't be undone and yes, while at first it seems a curse Jude now embraces what he is. "I'm- I thought this-what I am- I thought it would make things better." He thought she would understand.

"Better?" Taima is confused. She doesn't see being what she is as more than a curse. She's no longer part of the People; she is an outcast, something they fear. It shouldn't be how he wants to live. "What I was made is unnatural. I should not _be."_

"Then I shouldn't either?" Jude frowns. "You're saying we can't be allowed any happiness because of- of- what is it Taima? Why can't you accept -."

"We should not _be."_ Taima exclaims. "We kill to survive. We must take life in order to _have_ life…" Taima shakes her head, honey brown eyes full of sorrow and guilt and Jude knows she is thinking of her own beginning.

Taima stands at the open window. It's bright and the sun feels good on her cool skin. They're secluded, no danger of being discovered and giving away the vampire race. It's been two weeks since she talked to Jude, two weeks he's spent hunting with Jasper. All Taima has done is stand by the window unable to paint or sketch. For the first time she has no desire to create, to bring out images of her life with the People. Alice flits about, happy and smiling, singing to herself and trying to get Taima to sit still long enough to make her over. None of it is a distraction.

"Taima!" Alice calls and skips into the room. It's the largest space, huge windows allowing the sun to stream in; the studio. "You shouldn't mope."

"I don't." Taima replies but there's no emotion in her tone.

"Do you want to know?" Alice asks, lightly skipping to her side until they are both shimmering like angels under the sun. Alice knows everything will be alright. All Taima needs to do is leave her fear behind and everything will fall into place. Just the way it's supposed to be.

"No." Taima steps out onto the balcony and lightly leaps over to land gracefully in the garden. Alice watches after her with a pleased smirk.

It's another night alone and Taima will not spend it inside. She is no stranger to the wild but this isn't anything like her land.

_'They are no longer mine.'_

She knows that. Jacob has told her time and time again to let go of the past but it hasn't been easy. She remembers walking through the reservation, Quileute lands…it seems as though it's been a few days but time has passed them by… Taima has come to accept what she is. What Jude has become- a Cold One…

"This is who we are." Taima says to the night. It isn't any easier but she knows there is no going back.

Jude has hurried back and he's heard her. She speaks to herself sometimes, when she is troubled and needs clarity. He is happy to hear this, that she accepts not only what he has become but what she was made. He sweeps her up in his arms and she is startled. Jude only laughs, his eyes are still red and the only thing he hungers for is in his arms.

"You're one stubborn vampire, my angel." Jude laughs. He sets her down but doesn't let go, he can't not when he's missed her.

"You have to understand, Jude." Taima says and this time he doesn't mind the look in the honey brown eyes.

"You didn't have a choice in this Taima. It was done to you and I know what that's cost you. Your people, your land." They were her life, _who_ she had been and it was torn from her. "I don't have that. What I have," Jude leans closer, his voice softer. "You're it."

It's a slow smile that finally lights her face. Acceptance and Jude is elated.

Alice is smiling like the cat that ate the cream when they walk into the house. The family is complete and in a few months they will all go home…

Jude has begun to notice the change, his hunger isn't as fierce and his eyes have begun to darken. He has adapted and with Jasper's help been able to function as a vampire, it's a new set of laws and regulations. So far the Volturi have left them alone. In a few weeks they will leave Italy and return to Forks. He wants to see where Taima was born, where she is from even if it is at a distance.

He doesn't ask.

Jude has it all planned and by the look on her face knows he has done well so far. It's a haven he's created for her, a canopy of vines and flowers painstakingly woven together. Taima ducks in, rests on her knees in the center and stares. He's brought her to the top of the mountain, to a small clearing and they are alone.

Taima feels him, leans into his embrace and rests her head on his shoulder to stare at the flowers overhead. They are so close to her home, to the place that had been hers before…

"It's beautiful, Jude."

It's the firm pressure of his lips on her neck that sends shivers through her. Jude shifts, draws Taima around until they face each other. Everyday he's wanted her more and more but he hasn't asked her again. He won't ask anymore and Taima knows this.

It's Taima who skims her fingers over his chest and then proceeds to undo the buttons of his shirt. It's Taima who rises on her knees and slowly glides the dark material off his shoulders. The mark on his forearm is still bright and her palm rests over it, honey brown eyes filled with regret.

Jude draws her close, his lips soft on hers willing her to forget what is past and live in the now. Its twilight and soon there will only be stars in the sky. There is no hurry and his exploration is thorough. He knows his angel and easily redirects her focus with a touch.

Taima doesn't think twice about it now, he isn't fragile and she wants him. She doesn't hesitate to lie back in the spring grass and the fragrant petals strewn about. He has thought of everything and she gently traces her fingers over his face. He rests above her, a Cold One now and forever.

She misses his silver eyes, the different shades of gray uniquely Jude. He is different and yet each touch is familiar. The feel of his hand skimming down her side, a cool breath teasing at her breasts and then the flick of his tongue.

"Jude…"

It's the whisper of his name on her lips and the touch of her small hands resting on his hips. She is new and familiar, his angel…

He sees her with new eyes, the breathtaking beauty of everything. She tastes of a fresh rain, cool and clean…

"…Jude…" her fingers dig into cold flesh, urgent while she arches under him. So small lying there and now it is Taima he fears will break.

Her lips press softly on his chest, part and her tongues flicks on cool skin. A shudder courses through Jude and it's as simple as that. An instant filled with a whirl of emotions, images and thoughts. Jude stares into her wide eyes, a soft hiss breathes past his clenched teeth and they are one.

She holds tightly, shifts beneath him when he moves and the pressure eases only a moment. Taima finds her rhythm, in harmony with Jude while the first stars twinkle in the night sky. There is no one to hear the soft whisper of their words.

"Yes." He doesn't ask but she tells him anyway. She says it again when he looks into her eyes and repeats it when his lips trail down her jaw and neck. It's on the tip of her tongue when his teeth graze over her scar.

"I want this mark to be mine." Jude says and his tongue traces the ragged pattern. He doesn't ask and Taima feels his teeth pierce her skin. She clings to him reflexively, nails digging into his cold skin. It's a painful pleasure that tears through Taima as Jude finally has a taste of her.

Dawn is breaking and the sky loses its gray cast. Neither moves or speaks and Jude is content to hold Taima in his arms. There's the ghost of a smile on her dusky lips as she watches the sun rise.

She was a Quileute maiden once…


End file.
